Longing
by mise the day
Summary: it's easier to just let go. [axel demyx.] [implied axel roxas, axel marluxia, axel marluxia demyx.] [mild KH2 spoilers.]


Disclaimer: Don't own KH2. If I did, there'd be a lot of anal sex in it. And Seifer would be in Hollow Bastion, not Twilight Town. Getting into fights with Squall. And having hot make-up sex afterward.

…Anyway.

-------------------------------

It was quiet.

It was always quiet lately; especially on these particular nights, where Axel returned from venturing into the data-based Twilight Town.

Demyx had begun to spend more and more time spooned up with Axel, who'd lost the majority of his overactive sex drive with his most recent discovery of Roxas' missing memories. Of course, Demyx couldn't help but feel a bit happier that the redhead spent more time with him, no matter what was done in that time, now that both Marluxia and Roxas were gone and to never return.

At least, he could pretend that it made him feel better. Not that he could really _feel_, anyway.

It was the usual routine; Axel was laying down on his bed, normally energetic bright green eyes having a miserable, tired appearance to them, his head resting on a pillow. Demyx's fingernails gently scratched up and down the smaller male's bare back, and it was quiet, except for the occasional echoing footstep outside of the room or Axel's sighs of content.

Axel wanted Roxas back -- his Roxas, not some retarded drone that didn't even have the boy's memories. Demyx was wonderful, of course, but Axel preferred to have Roxas to cuddle up with and Demyx being one of his fuck buddies. Perhaps it sounded like he used Demyx, but they both knew that the sitarist didn't love him and he didn't love the other. It was simple, really. The same was for Marluxia, but Marluxia would have never gotten this close or have been as comforting without raping him or something of that sort.

Marluxia wasn't one for attachment, anyway. He just wanted sex -- sex, sex, sex. But, that was okay for Axel, since that was really all he wanted too, until he met Roxas.

Axel had never realized that these quiet nights were good for just having time to sit around and think, and he wondered what Demyx was thinking about. As usual, his thoughts quickly changed to Roxas and he wondered what the younger blonde boy was doing -- probably sleeping, now that he thought about it. What time was it in Twilight Town, anyway?

Axel's thoughts were interrupted as a pair of hands moved toward his pants, the gentle touch to his back gone. Demyx, despite Axel's recent behavior, hadn't lost his _own_ sex drive, and of course was beginning to push down the waistband of Axel's pants. Axel gave a slight twitch, squirming around underneath the sitarist's weight.

Demyx gave a huffy sigh; well, Axel noted that it was an improvement from his usual whining. Demyx had stopped doing that lately, probably because of the utter gloominess that had overtaken the castle. Moreso than usual.

Blue eyes had a questioning look to them, and just as Demyx was about to open his mouth, Axel broke the silence in days.

"I-I ... miss him.." He murmured out, glance fixated to the side and even as he rolled over onto his back, Axel refused to meet Demyx's gaze.

Demyx simply gave a smirk, replying with, "You need to learn how to let go." With that, he pressed his lips against Axel's, locking their mouths together and quickly parting the redhead's lips with his tongue for entry, tongues entwining and a battle for dominance breaking loose.

Fast hands quickly removed their clothes, the attire cast aside carelessly as the two disappeared beneath the covers and made love that night, for the first time in ages.

Letting go isn't so hard, if you have the right teacher.

As for Roxas? He became whole with Sora the next day.

-------------------------------

A/N: Rofl, this was originally going to be an Axel/Roxas story, but I liked where it was going so it became an Axel/Demyx. ; Oh well.

Uh, yeah. Review if you want, it's not that good. I would've made it longer but... I didn't really feel like it. xD


End file.
